


It wasn't fair

by Silver_Rena



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kuroo kinda a jerk in here, M/M, Not sure if HE or not, Oneside/Past KuroKen(?) I'm not sure myself, bad grammar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8056558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Rena/pseuds/Silver_Rena
Summary: They should have know since the beginning, it wasn't fair, love wasn't fair, and nothing is.





	It wasn't fair

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys /-\ this is the first time I write a fanfic ...pls forgive me for my mistakes and the short summary soooo, have fun reading my fanfic I guess? ^^ And pls give me your opinion okay?

Have you ever felt like begging someone not to let you go but deep down you've always known he doesn't really care one way or the other if you're there or not?  
~~ Laarni Venus Marie~~  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ Kenma hate how observing he can be sometimes, sure, it was useful when it came to volleyball, but others things? Not so much. He just wished he could as ignorance as Shouyo when come to life  
Actually, the pudding-head pretty sure he didn't even mean to take a look at them, he only doing so unconsiously. And the moment he laid his eyes on Kuroo that he realize something wasn't right, the strange feeling of fear crawled up his spine, made his stomach twisted, made him wanna throw up.  
It was that exact moment Kenma knew he had lost Kuroo, because the way his childhood friend looked at Tsukishima was so familiar, the look of pure adoration and affection, that look he had seen Kuroo gave him so many times before, The way the first year smirk widen oh so slightly, returned his boyfriend (Not anymore, a voice told him) geza with a challenging yet soft look did nothing to ease off his scare, if not futher pushed him to the edge.  
Kuroo still held his hand, but it was loose, their fingers no longer interwined and he look as if he gonna let go of Kenma's any minute now. The setter tighten his grip, eyes trailed on the ground, pretty interested in his feet at the moment as he let Kuroo pulled him around to join in with 'Tsukki'.  
The bedhead occasionally turned arourd, asked if he enjoyed the outing, and if he didn't, they could go home anytime he wanted to.  
Liar...  
A dark part of his mind whispered, he really wished he could retort back to that but no matter what, he couldn't find the right words to. So Kenma pulled off a small smile; the one he knew could even fooled Kuroo, who understand Kenma almost as well as himself; let go of the other hand and pushed Kuroo forward.  
Go.  
He said.  
Have fun, I'm a little tired so I gonna go home first, no need to accompany me.  
Are you sure?  
Kuroo asked. Oh...how long had it been since the last time Kenma saw love toward him in his eyes again?  
If it was only a suspicious before, but now? Kenma realized, no, he knew that he no longer held the blackhaired teen heart, because if he thought anything different then the relief he saw in Kuroo eyes erased all his doubts.  
The fake blonde nodded instead of answered, assured that he was perfectly fine going home by himself, the moment Kuroo turned away, Kenma send the other blond a last encouraged smile before processed on walking home. It took every single control he had over his body to refrain himself from simply throw away everything and ran away as fast as he could, and maybe even disappeared if he was lucky.  
As Kenma let out a shaky breath, he tried his best to hold back a bitter laugh, it was his longest walk home since forever. Somewhere in the distance, he could heard the sound of his world slowly crumbled.  
(That night Kenma stayed in his room, his phone already turned off to prevent any unnecessary calls and messeges, long forgotten by his side. He sat there, with his head burried in Bokuto chest, Akaashi fingers running soothingly through his hair to calm him down.  
I wasn't the one.  
Kenma whimpered between his sobbing, completely awared of how pitiful he sound. He had to choke back a sob when he felt Bokuto place a feathery kiss on his hair and Akaashi arms found it way around his waist..  
I met him and love him first, he love me first too, so why? Why did this happened?  
He told them, somewhere in his mind, he knew he was being selfish but it didn't matter anymore. His voice cracked as he scream into the owl-head chest, his tears soak Bokuto shirt.  
It wasn't fair.  
The youngest dug his nails into his arms, deep enough to break the skin and draw out some blood, the Fukurodani setter had to hold his hands to keep Kenma from harming himself futher. Small droplet of blood fell onto the white sheet, stained it with red color, looking so bright against the corner of his eyes.  
Wasn't Kuroo used to call himself his blood and Kenma his brain? It was only worsen his mood because he was also reminded that now, Kuroo no longer his.  
That night, Kenma curled into a ball, being enveloped by his friends warm, their arms wrapped tightly around him like a secured blanket, despite all that, he still felt so cold, colder than he could ever be.  
Fated is still as cruel as he remembered it to be.)  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
~Silver~

**Author's Note:**

> Ehhh....I hope you like my story or atleast not hate it? I original want to make this into a oneshot with happy ending and all :'( but when I realize, I already done with it and my fic turn into Angst, wonder why? Sorry if any of the characters are Ooc, I still trying to get use to their personalities and I also aware that this is fairly short.  
> If any of you interest, can you help me edit my fic? English and Literature not exactly my best subject :(((  
> And please review :3 I'd to see people opinions about my work. Oh, and I still considering if I should make this longer(as in more chapters) or not so give me some words if you want me to okay?


End file.
